


COME ON DOWN TO FAT DRAGON COCKS R US

by orphan_account



Category: OC - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	COME ON DOWN TO FAT DRAGON COCKS R US

Time never held much meaning to Venali until he suddenly had something worth waiting for—someone worth waiting for, craving, pining for, everyone minute of the day, every painstakingly lonely second spent without him filled only with thoughts of how long it will be until they can see each other again. 

It's not like he's been counting the days, weeks, and months it's been since they've seen each other. When every day consists of another skirmish and near death experience, it's difficult to keep track. He's never been one to write anything down. 

Well, not that any of that matters right now, anyway, not when Xeinos closes the door behind them, locks it, and pulls Venali into such a deep, desperate kiss that makes his legs nearly give out. 

"Xeinos—" Venali's hands desperately search for somewhere to go, and settle themselves on his hips. "I ate— I had salmon, my breath must be dreadful—" 

That makes Xeinos laugh between soft pecks to Venali's cheek. "I don't notice it," he says. "Is that your way of saying you want me to stop?" 

"God, no," Venali says, all too quickly, and coughs in embarrassment. "I mean, n-no. Please continue what you were doing to my face." 

So Xeinos does as he's asked, and kisses Venali again, more forceful than the first time. Venali whines as his back is pressed against the door. He bangs his head hard on it, and Xeinos momentarily pauses to ask if he's hurt, but Venali simply wraps his arms around Xeinos's neck and pulls him back into the kiss as his answer. 

Perhaps it's the time apart that's made them both more bold, but Venali nearly bites his own lip when Xeinos's scaley fingers crawl their way under his pants. Thank Selune they're both in casual wear rather than painstakingly-difficult-to-remove robes. 

(Don't actually thank Selune. She doesn't need to know what's about to happen.) 

His hands are cold, Venali notices. It is the middle of winter, and the room is probably cold, but Venali's body temperature is so through the roof that everything feels like a haze. The sensation of those frigid fingers grazing along his hot, sweaty crotch makes him gasp so sharply that Xeinos can only moan eagerly in response. 

"Bed," Venali manages to spit out. "Bed, now." 

"Should you be ordering a king around?" Xeinos teases, breath hot against Venali's ear. 

Good fucking lord, if Xeinos didn't just feel the way Venali's dick rose to attention at that— This is it, he's going to die of embarrassment. A flustered expression quickly takes over a red-faced Xeinos, completely denouncing his cocky tone earlier. 

"Bed," Xeinos finally agrees. "Bed, now." 

Then Venali gasps as he's lifted off his feet bridal-style. Everything moves in slow motion despite how he's hurriedly carried to the extravagant, king sized bed. Xeinos looks down at him with an overwhelming gaze, filled with nothing but pure adoration and affection before he lays Venali down on the bed. Venali scoots backwards and makes himself comfortable against the assortment of fluffy pillows; shyly, he smiles at Xeinos, who, a bit awkwardly, crawls into bed beside him. 

That's when it both hits them, the embarrassment of the situation—but instead of an uncomfortable silence, they both look at each other and laugh, so joyfully and sweetly, echoing their blossoming love for each other. 

Xeinos raises a hand and cups Venali's cheek, who then affectionately nuzzles into the touch like a purring kitten. Venali mimics the action and cups Xeinos's cheek, but Xeinos isn't sure how to properly react. 

As shown by how he turns his head slightly and licks Venali's palm. 

"Wuh—" Venali is too surprised to even retract his hand. He can't stop the small giggle that escapes his lips. "Wh-what was that, silly?" 

"I thought it would be romantic," Xeinos says, clearly panicked. "I— I don't know what I'm doing. I have to apologize—" 

Then Xeinos lets out a soft gasp when Venali suddenly takes his hand, and peppers gentle kisses around his fingers. His hands have warmed up considerably since earlier, now bordering on sweaty and clammy from pent up nerves. 

The feeling of rough, scaley fingers on his lips is certainly different and unusual, but not unwelcome. The clamoring of his nervous heart contradicts the way his lips glide along slim fingers, the way he allows his tongue to slip out and taste Xeinos's scales and claws— 

Xeinos can't help but moan at the sight of Venali taking a single digit into his mouth. Their eyes meet for a split second before Xeinos becomes too shy to watch him any further. Which is a shame, Venali thinks, because the heat he felt in his stomach from Xeinos watching him makes him feel a little more brave as he pushes a second finger into his mouth. 

"V-Venali," Xeinos murmurs, voice already trembling. 

"Mm?" Venali hums, the vibrations from it setting Xeinos off even more. 

How something as seemingly infantile as sucking on fingers could get Xeinos so worked up, he'll never understand—maybe simply because it's Venali doing it—but that hot, slick feeling of his partner's tongue wrapping around his digits has his whole mind sizzling with thoughts of that tongue working its magic somewhere else. 

Venali looks a little offended when Xeinos pops his fingers out of his mouth. He pouts his shiny wet lips playfully with a curious tip of his head. 

"I want to, to..." Xeinos very noticeably fumbles with his words. "You can, uh, we can, if you..." 

Venali covers his mouth as he giggles. "Use your words, darling." 

Instead of words, Xeinos shyly reaches for Venali's hand. There's a slight hesitance before he takes hold of it, intertwines their fingers together, then brings Venali's hand up to his lips and places a chaste kiss against it. 

It makes Venali's heart flutter. If he weren't a stronger man, he very well might have started weeping on the spot. He can't remember the last time he was treated so...human (elven?). Treated with pure love and affection, and not like a slab of meat to use and toss at will. 

No, he will not cry, not over a kiss, for heaven's sake; but he smiles, so hard it hurts his face, and he leans forward and softly kisses his lover on the lips. 

And when he looks down at Xeinos's lap, that's when he notices it—a rock-hard bulge, straining against his pants—so huge it makes Venali audibly gasp. Xeinos is puzzled until he realizes where Venali is staring, then he chirps like a newly hatched chick as he desperately covers his crotch with his hands. 

"Please, oh, my goodness gracious!" The paleness of Xeinos's skin only makes his furiously bright blush all the more noticeable. "I did not realize that had happened, I-I, am so..." 

"Did it slip your mind that I'm also in the same situation?" Venali grins, teasing. "You were so brave earlier, my sweet. You've turned into pudding now; usually that's my job." 

"I-I know! I know. I'm— Sorry—" Xeinos is looking everywhere but at Venali's face. "I was planning this for so long, I... I was so confident, I read books, but you're so sweet, and patient with me..." 

"You read books? Dirty books?" Venali giggles. "For me?" 

Xeinos holds his face in his hands. "Yes, goodness, they were filthy, it was so embarrassing to read—" 

Venali places his pointer finger on Xeinos's lips to silence his frantic stammering. His hand then trails down his neck, then his chest, then stops right above the hem of his pants, before snaking his fingers underneath. 

"Mmn—" Xeinos's breath hitches. "V-Venali—" 

Venali crawls on top of Xeinos's lap and gently places kisses along his jawline. His hand journeys deeper, and he stops in subtle shock when the cock his fingers brush against is not the regular type of cock that he was sure he was about to grab. It feels like...a tentacle? 

"May I?" Venali asks, batting his eyelashes innocently. 

Xeinos nods wordlessly, still visibly, incredibly nervous. Venali grabs the hem of Xeinos's pants and pulls them down (Xeinos awkwardly lifts his ass up to aid in the process), and by everything holy and demonic combined into one, that cock is an absolute draconic monstrosity. Those words used lovingly, of course, shown by the eager 'o' that Venali's lips form. 

"Is it...off-putting?" Xeinos asks, breaking the silence that Venali had unintentionally created. 

"No!" Venali waves his hands in the air in protest. "No, no, it's perfect, love, honest. I was curious, is all... Has it always looked like this?" 

Xeinos flushes at such a forward question. "It started to, er...change, when I also started to change." 

It's cute, Venali thinks, smiling to himself. Its thickness and length would be positively daunting to him if it weren't attached to Xeinos—sweet, darling, caring Xeinos, who wouldn't even think to swat at a fly buzzing around his face. The brightness of the blue matches brilliantly with his eyes, and he notices the precum leaking from the tip is tinted a light blue color, as well. 

Venali rubs the silver scales coating Xeinos's thighs as he looks up into his lover's eyes. "Let me service you, my king." 

Xeinos lifts his head at that, eyes widening. He nods, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, but it's all the encouragement Venali needs to continue. 

After quickly clearing his throat, Xeinos says, "Y-yes, you are under my command." 

The break in his voice would be adorable if it hadn't first made Venali even more turned on than he already was. He lays down flat on the bed on his stomach, staring directly at Xeinos's cock, then licks his lips before gently kissing the tip. Xeinos's legs tremble just from that alone, but then— 

"Oh, my, goodness—" 

When he slides a quarter of Xeinos's length past his lips, Venali has to forcefully hold down Xeinos's thighs before he's able to buck up into his throat. Immediately choking and coughing all over his cock is certainly not the best way to have Xeinos's first blow job go. 

Venali begins rubbing Xeinos's thighs, and that seems to calm him down just enough for Venali to continue. He inches down until half his cock is enveloped in his mouth. It's abnormally huge—just half of it in his mouth is about the size of an average dick—but he wonders if he could keep going and swallow the whole thing. 

That's when Venali looks up at Xeinos and realizes...he's staring at him. Hard. His gentle eyes are now glazed over, half-lidded; there's something undeniably animalistic about the way he's gazing down directly at Venali, mouth half open, watching his every move. 

"Continue," Xeinos orders. "...Please. Now." 

The please is a very thoughtful touch. It's so Xeinos, even when he's being commandeering. Venali doesn't dare break their eye contact as he slowly engulfs more of Xeinos's cock down his throat, until the tip of his nose brushes against Xeinos's crotch. The feeling of this massive cock twitching incessantly inside of his mouth makes Venali's own cock begin to twitch. He moves a hand down to palm himself through his pants and whines quietly as he finally begins moving his mouth around Xeinos's cock. 

Xeinos can't stop himself from moaning and rocking his hips forward in pace with Venali. As long as he doesn't violently ram himself into his mouth, that's fine—or, well, maybe Venali wouldn't mind being fucked hard in the face by Xeinos. That's for a different day, he decides. 

Venali bats his eyelashes up at Xeinos before closing his eyes to really go to work and focus. To the best of his ability, he glides his tongue along the length while he bobs his head, up and down, up and down, gradually quickening his pace when Xeinos softly gasps his name. A clawed hand rests itself on top of his head, encouraging him, nails slightly digging into his scalp, and it makes Venali whimper. He palms himself desperately quick as drool leaks out the sides of his mouth, and he comes to the realization that it's getting difficult to breathe while doing this, but Xeinos's cock feels so inviting and hot in his mouth that he can't bring himself to stop— 

"Wait," Xeinos chokes out desperately. "Stop, now." 

Albeit unwillingly, Venali slowly lifts up his head and pops Xeinos's cock out of his mouth. He pants heavily, lips swollen and cheeks tinted as he gives Xeinos a questioning frown. 

"We were getting to the good part, darling," Venali tells him. 

Xeinos appears to be struggling on how to phrase his next statement before saying, "I didn't want to finish yet." 

"Ooooh?" Venali smiles at him now. "What are you going to do to me, my king...?" 

He's certainly making it difficult to stay in control, Xeinos thinks with twitching lips. "Would you mind undressing yourself for me?" 

For Xeinos, he would do anything, but Venali has to admit, he hesitates a little at those words—and Xeinos appears to notice this, much to Venali's chagrin. As if to even the tides, Xeinos unbuttons and removes his shirt, tosses it to the floor, and leaves himself completely exposed and vulnerable. Ugh, he's so perfect, with his soft pale skin, those shining, silver scales, those cute pink nipples, it's not fair. 

Venali starts with his pants, as that's the least daunting part for him. Xeinos offers to help, and pulls them off as Venali lifts himself up off the bed. The feeling of his miserably hard cock finally being set free of its restraints makes him sigh in relief. 

"Those pants were like a fucking prison cell," Venali hisses, making Xeinos laugh. 

Xeinos tries to act like he isn't staring at Venali's cock, he really does, but he can't help himself. This is the first time he's seen one other than his own, after all. He's been told countless times that it's rude to stare, but when it comes to someone as beautiful and radiant as Venali, that's all he wants to do. 

"Mine is a tad inadequate compared to yours, isn't it?" Venali jokes. 

And it's clearly a joke, but Xeinos firmly shakes his head. "It's wonderful, just like every single inch of you." 

Oh, shit. There he goes again, being so casually romantic and sweet when they're in the middle of sex. Venali blushes and rolls his eyes with an awkward laugh. "Th-thank you, darling Xeinos." 

That does garner him enough courage to begin unbuttoning his blouse. His fingers tremble nervously on the last two buttons, and Xeinos notices this and quietly places his hands on top of Venali's to aid him. 

It's Xeinos, Venali thinks. There's nothing to be ashamed of. 

With the last button undone, the blouse falls off his shoulders. He shakes the whole thing off and sets it aside on the floor, darts his eyes around the room, then finally settles his eyes on Xeinos, who's gazing at him with such adoration that it makes Venali's heart race. 

"You are so beautiful, Venali," Xeinos murmurs. "Come here." 

He holds his arms out, and Venali is immediately in his arms, face buried in his neck. Xeinos's arms wrap around him and rub his back (the scars the scars my scars my scars my scars my scars)— 

Then Xeinos kisses the top of his head, then the tip his ear— 

"A-ah—" Venali's whole body quakes at that, and instantly, he's pudding in Xeinos's arms, completely limp. 

"Venali?" Xeinos smirks so hard that Venali would surely be annoyed if he saw it. "Are you alright?" 

But he doesn't see it. He's so disgustingly embarrassed now that he doesn't dare to remove his face from its hiding spot. 

"Again," Venali begs, muffled, "again, my ear, m-more—" 

Xeinos does as he's asked, and kisses the pointed tip of Venali's ear once more, then nibbles on it. His teeth are sharp, sharper then Venali ever remembers, but good lord if that only makes it feel better. With a moan of encouragement, Xeinos keeps it up, gliding his forked tongue along the sensitive skin again only to pause and suck on his earlobe—the stud of his earring catches on his tooth, so he tugs, hard, and lord, does that  
ignite a volcanic reaction. Xeinos can feel Venali's cock twitching against his stomach, the precum dribbling down and making him wet, the way Venali rocks his hips forward to desperately get any friction— 

"Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna— You're gonna make me—" Venali can barely speak at this point. 

"J-just from this?!" Xeinos asks, bewildered. 

"Good, 's good, s-so, so good, Xeinos, darling, Xeinos..." 

Xeinos kisses Venali's ear once more before stopping. When Venali whines pathetically and looks up at him, Xeinos can't help but grin; mascara and eyeshadow are smudged and smeared across his teary, wet face. 

"I don't want you to finish yet," Xeinos growls, hot and heavy, from deep within his throat. 

"Oh, Xeinos, take me now~" Venali dramatically falls onto his back, against the pillows, legs spread wide open. 

Xeinos breathes in hard at the delicious sight in front of him. He licks his lips as he crawls forward and hovers over Venali, faces inches apart—Venali lifts his head and pecks Xeinos on the lips, innocently at first, until Xeinos bites down on his bottom lip and practically swallows his mouth whole in such a messy, sloppy kiss that Venali smiles and giggles in the middle of it. 

Then Xeinos grinds his hips down, and Venali's laughter is quickly replaced with a sharp moan as their cocks rub together. It makes Venali realize just how badly his poor, neglected cock is aching and desperate for attention. He grinds forward, trying to match Xeinos's rhythm, but they're both so needy that it's a mess of them awkwardly dry humping each other, and Venali is back to laughing again. 

"We're not v-very good at this," Venali says with a smile. "Let's...try something else, love." 

Xeinos shifts his position a little lower, until his cock ruts against Venali's entrance, and it makes Venali gasp in surprise. He presses his palms flat against Xeinos's chest to hold him in place before he can continue any further. 

"H-hold up, babe, not so fast!" Venali laughs again—he doesn't think he's ever laughed this much in the middle of sex, of all things. 

"Am I rushing into things?" Xeinos cocks his head, frowning at first, but finds himself laughing along with Venali. "Ah... Teach me, Venali. Coach your king on how to satisfy you." 

Venali points between them, down at Xeinos's cock, which is still so very patiently waiting for access inside of Venali. "I have to...prep myself first, love. If you went inside me now, you'd tear me apart with that massive thing." 

Xeinos's face burns a bright red. "I'm learning so much today," he says sheepishly. "I don't remember any 'prepping' in the romance novels I read." 

Venali throws his head back and laughs again—Xeinos, embarrassed, kisses Venali on the lips to shut him up, but ends up laughing with him once again. He pulls away, then peppers kisses on Venali's forehead a few times while running his claws through his messy hair. 

"My beloved, cherished Venali," Xeinos murmurs, so quiet and sweet and personal that it makes Venali's eyes water terribly, but no, God, he is not about to cry right before he gets fucked in the ass. 

That's when he decides he can't wait anymore. He twirls a finger, and after a moment, a vial from his bag comes floating towards them and lands right in his hand. He shakes it in front of Xeinos's face, the clear liquid sloshing around. Popping the cap off, he coats the liquid on three fingers (Xeinos's nose twitches at the unusual smell), then lifts his ass just slightly above the bed so he can reach his entrance. 

Xeinos's eyes practically bulge out of his head when Venali slowly prods his fingers into his hole. Venali squeezes his eyes shut tight and gasps at how annoyingly tight he is—well, it has been a few couple decades since he's gotten any action. It only makes sense that the sensation became a little foreign to him. 

"Like the- the view?" Venali teases. 

Without a word, Xeinos keeps watching him open himself up, and if Venali weren't so desperate to get fucked he'd put on a whole special show, just for him. But he is desperate, almost disgustingly so, showcased by the flippant moans running out of his lips as he scissors his fingers deep inside himself. 

The sight of Xeinos's twitching cock makes Venali second-guess if any amount of prepping could possibly prepare him for something as huge as that ramming into him. With a sigh, he slides his fingers out, but he knows the empty feeling won't last for long. He pours more of the lube onto his palm, then reaches down and coats Xeinos's cock with it. He shivers and growls, fucking himself instantly into Venali's hand, and it's so stupidly hot that Venali wouldn't mind if he just kept doing that all night. 

"I want to ravish you," Xeinos practically snarls with bared fangs. 

Venali moans at his words, then eagerly lines his entrance up with Xeinos's pulsing cock, pushing himself desperately against the leaking tip. 

"Fuck me," Venali cries, clearly with no shame in begging anymore, "fuck me, my king, please, use me as you see fit..." 

Xeinos seems to be unable to barely control himself as he thrusts his hips forward, fucking his cock right into Venali's keen hole, and Venali cries out so loud that it'd be a miracle if nobody in the castle heard him. It makes Xeinos pause momentarily, until Venali quickly reassures him, ("No, no, please, move,") so he keeps pushing himself in, deeper, deeper, deeper; he growls, over and over, rampantly, like a wild animal that's caught his prey— 

Venali desperately digs his nails into the bedsheets when Xeinos's full length is finally inside of him. He's panting hard, flushed chest rising and falling rapidly as he adjusts to the feeling of going from three fingers to a giant dragon cock, twitching and writhing inside of him, with the burn of it spreading him open only turning him on even more. 

Then before Venali can insist that Xeinos moves again, Xeinos slips halfway out before roughly pounding himself back in, then repeats this motion several times, leaving Venali a mess of gasps and moans. His back arches off the bed with each thrust, and Xeinos only continues to move faster and faster, unable to stop himself. 

"Ho-holy fuck, Xeinos, yes!" Venali's voice nearly cracks. "Don't stop, yes, yes, yesyesyes!" 

As he's told, Xeinos definitely does not stop—he grabs hold of Venali's wrists and slams them up against the headboard, pinning him in place as he sinks himself fully inside of Venali and roars. 

Venali might be terrified if it didn't make him insanely horny. As Xeinos fucks into him mercilessly, Venali nearly chokes on a gasp when he can quite literally feel Xeinos's already massive cock growing inside him by several inches. His eyes dart all over Xeinos's body to see if Xeinos is just as shocked by this as he is, but no, he realizes, Xeinos has no reaction to the changes happening right before Venali's eyes. 

Xeinos's eyes are screwed shut, but his fangs have grown so sharp, so long that they're poking out of his mouth, over his bottom lip; Venali looks up to see Xeinos's arms, his hands, still pinning him in place, have turned into a full array of shimmering, silver scales, and his claws have grown out, as sharp as his teeth now, and dig in deep into Venali's wrists; his horns, once small and still growing in, now stretch out far into the air, at least by three feet, adorned with bright blue feathers. 

"A-ahn— Xeinos—" He can hardly catch his breath with how this sudden change of events has turned him on even more. "You're so big, my king, so rough, you're fucking me just right—"

Then Xeinos opens his eyes, his glowing, hypnotizing blue eyes, and roars again as his pace quickens, which truly, Venali didn't think was possible at this point, but lord does he scream so loud in ecstasy as he's fucked down into the mattress, so hard that he's sure the whole bed is going to split in half, along with him. If he dies by fat dragon cock...it wouldn't be so bad. 

Xeinos bites down hard on Venali's left ear, inciting an instant desperate cry. His tongue, which Venali easily realizes has grown in length as well, curls itself all around his ear, and he shivers as the forked edges lap at the canal. He has no idea if being ear fucked is something he even ordered on the menu, but he's not in any sort of position to turn this down. 

"You're so good for your king," Xeinos hisses, directly into his ear. "So hot and tight, so eager to please me..." 

"Fuck, please, Xeinos—" 

Xeinos rams into him hard at the perfect angle, and Venali's whole body quakes as he feels himself about to come. Tears flow from his eyes as he moans, cries, whimpers, over and over, and Xeinos grunts in response, clearly about to reach his limit. Venali quickly wraps his legs around Xeinos's backside and pushes his feet against his ass, urging him to go deeper inside of him, and in doing that, that's when Venali finally notices the long, swishing, feathered tail that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and wings, the wings! How did Venali not notice the huge silver wings that practically envelope them?! 

The hot coil in Venali's gut only gets worse and worse, and he knows he's not going to make it much longer. Xeinos is drooling all over Venali's ear, so much so that it's dripping down and pooling at his collarbone, and his constant growling moans as he ruts himself harder and deeper and faster into Venali doesn't help how he feels like he's going to burst any second. 

"Xeinos, my love, my king," Venali pants heavily as he stares right into those piercing, feral blue eyes. "Come in me, breed me, m-mm— Y-yes, yes, make me yours, please!" 

And as he says that, Xeinos throws his head back and roars, one last time, as he fucks himself so hard, so deep into Venali that it makes Venali lose control and come all over his stomach with a desperate cry of Xeinos's name. Xeinos rides out his orgasm, his last few thrusts sloppy and frantic as he empties himself into Venali. 

"Venali, Venali, fuck, oh, fuck, Venali—" 

There's so much of it. The cum oozes out even while it's still being poured inside of him. The feeling is so beyond bizarre, to be filled to the brim with cock and cum, but it's only made worse when Xeinos finally pulls himself out and the cum drips out of Venali, creating a puddle underneath him. It's like sitting in a bathtub of sex concoction. 

"I-I—" Xeinos finally releases his grip on Venali with trembling arms. 

Venali is so exhausted that he can't move an inch. He just lays there, limp, breathing desperately hard while imaginary stars circle around his dazed head. 

"Oh, heavens, are you alright?!" Xeinos grabs Venali's cheeks between his claws and pinches them. "Ah, my love, did I hurt you?!" 

Then Venali smiles, and bumps his forehead against Xeinos's with a laugh. The feral spark in Xeinos's eyes has diminished completely, and before Venali's eyes, his teeth shrink back into his mouth, his horns retreat to their normal size, the tail, the wings, the extra scales—everything disappears. 

"Is that... Was that a normal dragon thing?" Venali asks. "Well, first, I should say, honey, that was amazing. You were amazing." 

Xeinos is quickly back to his regular, red-faced self. "I don't... I don't know! That was my first time, I... No one has ever told me the birds and bees of dragon mating. I didn't hurt you, right? Everything is alright?" 

Venali leans forward and kisses Xeinos on the nose, then the cheek. "I'm perfectly fine, my love. I, uh... I hope these walls are soundproof." 

With a laugh, Xeinos cups Venali's cheek and kisses his forehead. "It's a castle, so I'm sure the walls are sturdy, right?" 

Venali inches himself off the bed, a trail of the cum puddle following him on the way. He makes a disgruntled noise, followed by an embarrassed apology from Xeinos. They work together to remove the sheets (luckily, in a giant castle, there's always extra bedding laying around), then once everything is remade and cleaned up, the two settle under the blankets, snuggled up together. 

"Hey," Venali says, trailing a finger along Xeinos's chest, "you said the f-word. The fuck word. Twice." 

"Fu—" Xeinos covers his mouth in disbelief. "The f-word?! I... I refuse to believe it. I would never say something so...so raunchy...twice, in fact..." 

"You said a lot of raunchy things, actually," Venali reminds him, with the world's biggest shit-eating grin. 

"Heavens, I'm so sleepy, I'm going to bed!" Xeinos claps, and the candles in the room instantly flicker out. 

Venali holds his chest as he laughs; with a kiss to Xeinos's lips, which is eagerly returned, he nuzzles his head into Xeinos's chest and closes his tired eyes. "Goodnight, love," he says. 

"Goodnight," Xeinos whispers, with one last kiss to the top of Venali's head, "my precious Venali." 

\- 

Earlier... 

Sure, the castle is big enough for the four of them to all have their own guest rooms, but what's better than a slumber party between friends, right?! 

...Or, well, more accurately; Iva shoving everyone into one room because he didn't want to sleep alone tonight. 

Nephram is staring so intently at the cards in his hands that it'd trick anyone that didn't actually know him into thinking that he has any semblance of a clue of what's going on in this game. 

"Got any three's, Neph?" Nedrud asks. 

Nephram closes his eyes with a smirk. "Go fish." 

"You are such a liar!" Iva bellows. "You've said that for, like, ten turns in a row!" 

"I don't have any three's," Nephram says calmly. "Get your pole and head to the lake." 

"I think you're full of shit," Nedrud hisses. 

Nephram lays all his cards flat out on the table, then points an accusatory finger right in Nedrud's face. "The only shit I'm full of is in my ass!" 

"Are you clogged up or something?" Iva asks sincerely. 

"He doesn't even have the right cards," Ramas chimes in. 

They all stop to look down at the cards Nephram set down on the table. They belong to a different game entirely—a game none of them even recognize or have ever heard of. 

"Wh..." Nedrud stares, dumbfounded. "Why didn't you say anything?!" 

"How was I supposed to know?!" Nephram shouts back. "I didn't have the cards you were asking for! I thought I was playing really fuckin' good!" 

"Okay, okay, stop!" Iva snaps his fingers, and with a magic poof, all the cards disappear from everyone's hands. "Play a card game with your friends, Iva! It'll be fun, Iva! Nothing will go wrong!" 

Nephram snorts and rolls his eyes, then sits back in his chair and kicks his feet up on the table. "Why isn't Venali joining the fun?" 

"He said he has an important meeting to attend with Xeinos," Ramas says. 

"At 11:30 PM?" Nephram retorts. 

"Elves don't have to sleep!" Iva says thoughtfully. 

"They're right next door, aren't they?" Nedrud asks. "Can't we just go pop in and say hi—" 

A loud thunk from the room next door makes them pause the conversation. They all silently stare at the wall that separates them—Nedrud is about to open his mouth to speak again, until there's another thunk, followed by a loud, rhythmic slapping noise— 

"I hope they're just clapping their hands in there," Iva whispers. 

A deafening, draconic roar makes them all visibly jump out of their seats, which is soon followed by wanton, shrill moans. 

"THEY'RE FUCKING!" Nephram yells, jumping up and down all while frantically pointing at the wall. "Holy SHIT, they're FUCKING in there!" 

Nedrud nods out of complete respect. "My man!! He finally did it!" 

Ramas holds his head down and looks as if he's praying, begging for salvation, and Iva begins loudly, miserably singing to the group to drown out the sounds of their dearest friend being the sole resident of Pound Town. Needless to say, they barely get any sleep that night.


End file.
